The Panty Raid
by ShadowVixxen
Summary: Naruto was a little mad when his best friends Arianna and Mayuri told him he wasn't invited to their slumber party, so he organized a panty raid to get back at them. Little did he know that he would get more than he bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

Mayuri and Ari giggle as Sakura pops a movie into the DVD player, thus initiating girls night. They had invited all the girls over and were crashing in Mayuri's house. Everyone is in their pajamas, sleeping bags and pillows are set up, and they have enough junk food to induce diabetic comas. It was a wonderful way to relax now that the exams were completely over and Temari would be heading back to the Sand any day now.

"So, romantic movies require boy talk," Ino says as TenTen braids her hair. Ino's eyes sweep the room and land on Ari. "You first Ari. Who are you crushing on?"

"Oh well I...I don't really have someone I'm interested in..." Ari's claim is refuted by the obvious blush in her cheeks. The girls all goad and push her until she finally calls out, "GAARA OKAY?!"

"My brother?!" Temari recoils in over dramatic shock. "EWWWW!"

"You're one to talk Temari," Mayu jumps in, defending her best friend with a smirk. "You're crushing on Shikamaru."

The girls all "Oooooo" as Temari blushes but leave Arianna alone. Ari and Mayu high five before they continue asking questions around the room.

~*~ later...

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Naruto and the other boys stand just outside Mayuri's house clothed in black. It had been Naruto's idea to crash the slumber party after being told by his two best friends that he wasn't invited and the other boys had willingly agreed.

It's late and the girls turned the lights out about half an hour ago, so Naruto and company are getting ready to infiltrate the house.

"You're sure Kakashi isn't in there?" Lee asks, the most nervous one of the group.

"I heard it straight from Mayuri that her dad is out of town on a mission and won't be back until Monday." Naruto puts a finger over his lips, silencing the group as he sneaks forward and looks through the slightly opened curtains into the living room.

From what he can see, the girls sleep soundly in the darkened house and a devilish grin breaks out across Naruto's face. He motions to the others and leads them around to the back door.

Kiba picks the lock and Neji goes in first, using the byakugan to check for bodies. Once Neji signals the coast is clear, the group splits, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji heading towards Mayuri's room as the others go into the living room.

Naruto slowly opens the door to Mayuri's room, Gaara hot on his tail, and sneaks inside, noticing there aren't any girls in the room. He pulls out his flashlight and immediately heads for the dresser near the closet. Rifling through the drawers, Naruto hears his heart beat faster and faster as he grows more nervous until he finds what he came for.

Mayuri's panty drawer.

"Jackpot," he murmurs to his redheaded companion who is rifling through one of the bags on the floor. Naruto puts his flashlight in his mouth, leaving both his hands free to dive into his best friends most private drawer. Not a whole minute into the search, Naruto finds himself very red in the face: who knew Mayuri had all this lingerie?

Lace everywhere in many colors and hues, from underwear to bras. Naruto didn't know exactly what he had expected to find but all this sexy, lacey stuff certainly didn't fit his innocent Mayu. He pulls out a rather sexy little number, a black and pink bra that unhooked in the front and was very nearly see-through, when a scream resounds from the general direction of the living room.

Neji bails, leaving Gaara and Naruto alone in the bedroom and the two boys run out of the room. Seeing silhouettes and lights turning on from the direction they had come from, the two have no other choice than to find somewhere to hide until the girls fall back asleep. Naruto nods to his companion before splitting up and running into the bathroom, throwing himself into the linen closet and slightly closing the door.

~*~POV: Naruto

Naruto holds his breath as he hears voices heading down the hallway in his direction, he conceals himself behind the basket in the bottom of the closet, still holding onto the bra he'd found in Mayuri's drawer.

"Can you believe them?" Sakura says as she walks into the room, and Naruto ventures a peek through the slightly opened door.

Sakura, Mayuri, and Arianna are all in the bathroom and Naruto has to forcibly stop himself from salivating over the scantily clad girls before him. Sakura is dressed in tiny pink shorts and a tank top made of silk with her long hair pinned up at the back of her head. Arianna, though wearing long pajama pants, only has her abdomen covered to her navel with her strawberry blonde hair flying free around her shoulders.

But his Mayu, Naruto's jaw drops as she walks into view. Her silver hair is tied by black ribbons into braided pigtails and she's wearing a silky, lacey nightdress that seems almost sheer enough to see through and barely graces her upper thighs in length.

Sakura, still raving, exits the bathroom, leaving Mayuri and Arianna, who promptly burst into laughter upon being alone.

"Man, did you see Hinata's face when she woke up to Neji holding a tampon?" Mayuri manages through giggle fits, bracing herself on the sink.

"Or poor Ino when Shikamaru threw her underwear at Choji?" Ari hugs her sides as she tries to stop laughing. "Best slumber party ever!"

"Right?" Mayuri finally calms her laughter and smiles at Ari. "Why don't you go start a game of truth or dare while I jump in the shower? I'll only be a minute."

"Sure," Ari says before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Mayu turns on the water in the bathtub and heads over towards the linen closet where Naruto is hiding. He quickly ducks under a towel as she opens the door, holding his breath until he hears her footsteps retreating from the closet. He opens one eye slowly to see that Mayuri has left the door wide open, giving Naruto a full view of the bathroom.

Naruto, unable to help himself, watches spellbound as Mayuri slowly undoes the braids in her hair, humming to herself. Next, she pulls off her nightdress, revealing creamy white skin covered only by a matching set of aqua and white lace underwear.

Naruto feels his face heat up as he rubs his drool off on his arm. In his heart he knows that he's really invading the privacy of one of his very best friends but he's not thinking with his heart right now, as the head he's thinking with is uncomfortably constricted by his black pants.

Still humming, Mayuri strips off the rest of her clothes, leaving herself completely bare to the hiding boy. She turns the shower head on and steps inside, the hot water relaxing her as it streams over her body. From where he's sitting, even though the curtains are drawn Naruto can see right into the shower, seeing more of his best friend than he ever thought that he would.

Dattebayo...

~*~POV: Gaara

After having split from Naruto, Gaara snuck around until he found himself a great hiding place in the study. His reasoning seemed logical: why would anyone go into the study when all there are in here are books and paper? But, not five minutes into hiding, Gaara finds himself witnessing a truth or dare game.

"Temari, truth or dare?" A blonde girl with long hair asks his sister.

"Truth." Temari smiles at the other girls as she awaits her question.

"What is it that you like about Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru? The lazy leaf ninja who made a fool of her in the very last round? Gaara can't believe his ears. He was going to have to have a serious talk with his sister later.

"His intellect. He's just so interesting..." Temari gets a faraway look on her face before looking around the room for her victim. "Ari, truth or dare?"

"What the hell, I'll be brave. Dare." The strawberry blonde he hadn't been able to stop watching since the beginning of the exams smiles confidently at her friends, her blue eyes shining. Gaara lies down, making it easier to see the girl in the spotlight from under the desk.

"Alright then, I dare you to..." Temari thinks on it for a second before smiling evilly. "I dare you to do a sexy strip dance, right here, right now."

The other girls all giggle and goad Ari, who paled for a second before standing up and nervously smiling. "Well I'm gonna need music."

"Not a problem." A few of the girls start humming and making noises that, all together sounds something like music and Ari blushes a little as the other girls chant for her to start.

Ari starts to dance and the other girls cheer, and inwardly Gaara is cheering with them. The girl is mesmerizing, and a wonderful dancer. The more she dances, the more comfortable Ari becomes and the more daring she feels. She slowly strips off her pajama pants, revealing soft white underwear just covering everything it's supposed to. She twirls around, lifting her hair up with her hands and smiling provocatively as the other girls cheer and laugh.

She strips off her top, revealing nothing but skin underneath and someone yells out "Go Ari!" Ari drops to the floor holding her pelvis up as she takes off the last strip of cloth and Gaara cages a groan as it threatens to break free from his throat. The floor is unyielding as the bulge in his pelvic area struggles for freedom and Gaara has to bite onto his cheek to keep himself from making a noise as he continues to watch the dance...

~*~The Escape

It's very early in the morning when Naruto finally manages to sneak around to find his lost companion. Mayuri had exited the shower and it had taken all of his strength to not moan as she slowly dried herself off in front of him. It was almost too much. But, he'd made it through and had managed to stay hidden and unseen until he was sure all of the girls had gone to bed.

The blonde darts around the house, looking in every room until he found his poor friend sprawled out face down in the study. He helps his friend up and they share a look that let's the other know that this night has been the greatest of their young lives.

They sneak out of the house, Gaara still slightly dazed from his adventures, and Naruto still clinging to the lacey bra he would hide in his sock drawer as a souvenir of his night.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto excitedly stands outside Shikamaru Nara's house with the rest of the boys clutching his pillow and listening to the chatter. He felt so lucky to be included in the group that he was afraid saying so would ruin his chance. Shikamaru opens the door and everyone files in, claiming spots all over the living room as Shikamaru's parents leave for the night.

Naruto claims a spot near Lee and, as the party progresses, he starts to feel more and more comfortable with his fellow ninja. Smiling, he happily joins in the hiding game started by Neji, convinced this night will be wonderful.

~ Later…

Mayuri and Arianna fight giggles as they sneak up to Shika's house with the other Leaf girls. It hadn't taken long for Mayu and Ari to convince the others that the boys deserved a little payback for crashing their slumber party and now they were all dressed in black and armed for revenge.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Mayu turns around and the other girls nod at her, brandishing their own weapons. Mayu turns back towards the house where Ari is peeking in through the window and await's the signal.

"Uhm…M-Mayuri?" Hinata gently pulls on Mayu's black sleeve to get her attention. "W-won't we get in trouble for being here?"

"Not if we don't get caught Hina-chan." Mayuri pats the shy girls head gently to reassure her. "Which is why you're so important in the plan. We can't possibly do this without you Hinata."

"R-really?" Hinata blushes and pushes her fingertips together as she smiles. She's not used to being important or relied on, so she decides not to let her friend down.

"Are we ready?" Mayuri sees Arianna give her the signal from near the entrance and all the girls pull black cloths over their faces before infiltrating the house.

Mayuri in the lead, the girls all spread through the house as planned until everyone has found their assigned target. Mayuri and Arianna were lucky enough to find Naruto and Shikamaru sleeping next to each other. They wink at each other before pulling out their arsenal of make-up and starting on the unsuspecting boys.

When Ari and Mayu have become satisfied with their work, they head towards the entrance where Hinata has her Byakugan activated and is concentrating hard. After a few moments, all the girls are back at the entry point and, quieting their giggles, they all head back to Mayuri's house, where her father was waiting with a mischievous smile to hear all about it.

~ The Next Morning…

Naruto wakes up in a happy state of mind from the night before. Everyone had gotten along and he'd managed to get a really good night of sleep. He sits up and stretches before heading to the bathroom to relieve himself. Still half asleep, he passes by the mirror the first time and doesn't look into it until he's washing his hands.

For a second, Naruto doesn't recognize his own appearance. After all his lips weren't _that_ red and he hadn't gotten into a fight in ages so it didn't make sense that his eyelids were blue…

He hears a scream come from down the hall where Choji and Neji had been sleeping and quickly rushes to the room with the other boys to discover he wasn't the only one who'd been victimized. Neji and Choji were also both made up and, when Kiba came into the room, he burst out laughing when he pointed out, "Neji, you make such a pretty girl!"

It seems as though all the boys had been attacked in their sleep and if there had been any doubt about the culprits it was all erased when the boys had all cleaned their faces and were changing their clothes for the day. Across all the boy's stomachs, written in different shades of lipstick were the names of the girls who'd graffittied them and, across Choji's bulbous stomach were the words:

Payback is a Bitch.


End file.
